


this card can't reverse love

by notmii



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Coffee Shops, Complete, Love at First Sight, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Short One Shot, Truth or Dare, UNO, card, joke, reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmii/pseuds/notmii
Summary: where mark, chenle, jeno, donghyuck, renjun and jisung meet up at marks place to celebrate jisungs belated birthday but jeno did not expect a UNO reverse card (no u card) to turn his love life the other way round





	this card can't reverse love

**Author's Note:**

> this got inspired by my brother telling me to do the dishes while handing me a "no u" card when actually he was supposed to do them,, 
> 
> i ended up doing them, ayy lmao

it was a saturday night and mark had invited his friends over to celebrate, a bit belated, the birthday of his friend jisung.

jisung and chenle, like always, came together.

not much after, renjun and donghyuck met infront of marks door and enetered the appartment.

jeno was late, no one knew why but they didnt seem to be bothered either.

it was about 8pm when the doorbell rang and jeno, soaked by the rain, entered the apartment.

"took you quite some time" mark said coming back from the bathroom and handing his guest a towel.

"yeah, i hope you left me some food, i'm starving!" jeno replied not giving and explination for his late arrival.

"bold of you to assume mark bought enough food in the first place" chenle shouted from the living room

mark only rolled his eyes at this and told jeno there was food in the kitchen.

the night went by, the boys watched the lion king and were about to start watching arielle when renjun decided he didnt want to watch movies anymore.

"lets do something else, just watching movies is boring..."

"disney movies arent boring and im comfy here" jisung said, laying in chenles embrace.

"they are if you watch them a million times" renjun rolled his eyes.

"what would you prefer to do then, renjun?" donghyuck asked from where he was sitting.

"truth or dare" renjuns face lit up in a kind mean smile, it seemed like he knew he was going to enjoy the others getting humiliated or something close to that.

"okay then, renjun, truth or dare?" jisung started

"truth" renjun said confidently

jisung turned to chenle for some advice but his boyfriend just shrugged.

"lets start this easy, do you currently have a crush on anyone?"

"hah, easy, i dont. next." renjun seemed to enjoy the game lot.

mark and jeno only seemed middlekey interested but donghyuck and chensung were completly into the game like renjun.

thirty minutes passed and jeno managed to not have been asked once but just as "talking of the devil" works, when he though about it it was his turn to choose.

"truth or dare" chenle had a smile on his face

"dare" jeno simply said awaiting his dare

chenles smile grew bigger and he slightly leaned forward

"i dare you to go to the next 24hour cafe, sit down and order anything, when you're asked to pay you hand over a UNO reverse card, a blue one please"

the others around chenle bursted out laughing, even mark, who didnt seem too interested in the game a few minutes ago.

"ugh fine" jeno chuckled, he hoped for a young waiter, familiar with the internet and not for some old grumpy grandpa.

"chenle and i will go ahead and stay in the cafe to witness everything" jisung said throwing chenles jacket across the room after putting on his own.

about twenty minues after chensung left jeno also put on his jacket and left for the closest cafe.

jeno entered and heard the bells over the door ring, he then quickly went to find a place to sit.

when he sat down he looked around the cafe. it was pretty close to where he lived too but he hasnt been here too often, maybe once a month if he was running late in the morning.

jenos eyes followed the flowers on the walls until he met eyes with chenle, chenle had a huge smile plastered on his face just as jisung right next to him.

a quick look at the menu let jeno decide, he wanted a simple coffee, as fast as possible, to get the whole thing over with.

"what can i get for you?" a voice suddenly asked and jenos eyes flew from chensung to the waiter

"i- uh" jeno tought the man to be beautiful "uhm a coffee please" he said in a small voice.

the waiter nodded, wrote something down on his paper and smiled before he left.

jeno let his head fall to the table

"damn hes beautiful amd nice and polite and what not" he said to himself "i dont want to do it to him"

jeno looked at chensung, they seemes like they were about to burst out laughing.

it didnt take the coffee long to arrive, along with the beautiful waiter.

"thanks, uh..."

"jaemin" the waiter smiled as he pionted out the name tag on his shirt

"right, thank you jaemin" jeno smiled back, a bit more shy than jaemin tho

jaemin left jeno to drink his coffee and jeno grabbed his phone to text his friends  
______________________  
_Jeno: he seems so nice,, do i hAVE to do it to him?_

_Chenle: yeah lol_

_Mark: dont chicken out, handing a card to someone aint hard_  
______________________

jeno sighed, what made the waiter seem nice enough for jeno to consider chickening out of the dare?

"actually" jeno thought, "he doesnt even know my name and i dont need to come here any other time"

"what is there to loose?" jeno decided to do it.

he lifted his hand to gesture that he wanted to pay, jaemin saw and nodded. soon came to jenos table with a portemonnaie in his hand.

"that would be 3.45$ please" jaemin smiled, again.

jeno hesitated but reached out to the pocket of his jacket and handed the blue UNO reverse card over and immediately looked down to the table

he couldnt see what jaemins reaction was but he could see that jaemin left. jeno looked up and saw jaemin going to that back of the cafe.

he looked to chensung who were currently dieing of laughter which made him feel bad even more.

for a moment jeno didnt know what to do, should he wait or just leave?

his question was quickly answered as jaemin came back into the front room of the cafe with something other than the portemonnaie in his hand.

he was smiling as he approached jenos table.

"call me" he said after giving jeno a card-like piece of paper and before leaving

it took jeno a second to snap back to reality but when he did he looked at the paper in his hand.

it was a red reverse card and a phone number scribbled on it.

 


End file.
